justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Three's Company
Three's Company is the twelfth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Having disassembled the mysterious Bavarium tank, Dimah feels they can devise a countermeasure - but they need more information first. Teo and Annika enlist Rico's aid in procuring more data from a well-guarded Bavarium refinery." It's advised to bring lots of ammunition. Explosive weapons are not needed. Walkthrough Dimah and Zeno have taken the Imperator Bavarium Tank apart. Even some wheels are missing. They've learned the secrets of its armor, but Dimah doesn't know how to deactivate the shield. Annika wants the tank put back together so she could sell it, but Teo mentions that he would like to use the technology to develop something even better. They believe that they could learn more at a nearby Bavarium refinery. Rico is given an Urga Racek to fly to the nearest town, Olivo Moro, where Annika wants to test Rico's shooting skill to see if he's worthy to go on a mission with her. On the way, Tom Sheldon calls and asks what Rico is up to, because he's making people nervous. Rico asks him if he knows about the "fancy tanks", to which Tom responds that they were given by The Agency. Tom also mentions that the Black Hand is in Medici. Strangely Rico acts like he's never heard of them, so Tom explains that the Black Hand are mercenaries who've made a deal with Di Ravello, to work for him, in a exchange for some Bavarium. At Olivo Moro Rico is provided with a CS110 Archangel. Annika and Teo blow up a gas station at the edge of town and Rico has to kill any army forces who show up to investigate. Regardless of whether the town is 100% complete or not, multiple Weimaraner W3 cars will spawn at the police station and drive to the gas station. If the town is liberated before this mission, rebels will spawn at the town, but will be ineffective at stopping the military. At one point there will also be a Urga Postolka to attack Annika and Teo, but it is easy to take down, using the grappler. Satisfied with the results, you're given the coordinates to the refinery (Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 41.650 E 5 37.400). Grapple your way there, it's not far. Once at the target, you may stay at the edge of the hill and use the provided sniper rifle, or you may enter the facility and fight close quarters. There will be several waves of at least 5 well armed Medici Military infantry. As soon as Teo has hacked a computer, the gang will make a run for a helicopter at the other end of the refinery. During the move there will be several more waves of attackers. Annika asks you to grapple to the helicopter to ride along. Ignore attacking boats, unless you have a long range weapon. A few times the helicopter will fly over small unmarked outposts that have soldiers with UVK-13s. Shoot at the Red Barrels near them. During the chase there will be a Urga Postolka after you. You may choose to hijack it, or shoot it down. Eventually Annika's helicopter will reach some town where the military has about 10 SMG-armed soldiers. Kill them all and defeat another Urga Postolka that shows up. Annika and Teo fly away to analyze the stolen info and the mission ends. Trivia *The name of the mission refers to two things: **"Three is a crowd" is an expression in american, which can be interpreted differently depending on the situation. **Rico, Annika and Teo are three people who defeated an army company, or did a task that would have otherwise required the use of a company. *The Imperator Bavarium Tank is being taken apart at one of the worst possible places - exposed to weather. Rain would probably not be healthy for it. *After the mission ends, the Urga Postolka Annika and Teo are in disappears into thin air. *This is the only time the CS110 Archangel is featured, other than missions with snipers. *This is also the only time those platforms around the refinery are used. Outside of this mission, those landing pads are empty. *For for the first time ever, there is a continuity error as Rico does not know what the "Black Hand" is, despite having already encountered them in Just Cause (1). Glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. It has been reported that this mission can break the game by not ending. At this time there's no known cause, or fix. The game may cut off mid mission and to redo the mission, a restart is necessary. Gallery Three's Company (starting point).png|Starting point. Notice Mario on a bed. Three's Company (bavarium refinery).png|The refinery. Teo is explaining technical details. Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 41.650 E 5 37.400. Three's Company (shoot-out).png|Shoot-out at the refinery. Three's Company (rocket launcher outpost).png|An outpost with rocket-launcher soldiers. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions